fluidanimsfandomcom-20200215-history
StANDREW
ABILITIES ill start the story of my RHG gladiator His name is STandrew or Stick andrew in other name STan or Stuck his abilities are nothing but hes has a great kicking power a gymnastican martial artist he only uses special abilities when near defeat his special powers are sending to kind of portal the orange hole where you enter and blue one where you come out and one more he can summon daggers that he can control and its stats are THIS AND yes one more he has a power to bring himself back to life cause hes a phoenix but he only comes back after 9 weeks :(:(:(:(:( Attack 70% Speed 86% Leader Ship 100% Intelligence 78% Defense 50% WEAKNESS it is a Equal fighther except for defense (it is vulnerable when it comes to teammates and all elements and sharp blades also guns and has a phobia of rubber hammer and stinky surroundings and he is claustrophobic and scared of insects ) that's hes BIOGRAPHY is this he was a little kid when he like inviting his friend in his dad's lab they play hide and seek but once he was the catcher he was left alone and locked(much probably tricked by his friends)he was trip off and and he accidentally ate a chip so small but is 900,900,900,900,900,900 thera bytes contain memory of the Portal dive you put in the portal gun he then was collapse when he woke up he was in his bed asking what happened that's all about his portal powers(he found it out about his portal powers the same time he asked what happened) hes dagger story was this (its pretty long) and slush fighthers is his old friends that forgot him but remembered him At first he was just STUCKER or Standrew a light blue innocent Stick he scratched a book in the library and hid it cause the librarian might be mad and took the book so people wouldn't react he get out and go to his home. the time hes in his home he was got by his mom ( he is actually still a TEEN) then he tell the librarian the truth then he was PUNISHED they sent him to a military school (i don't know the name).he was forced to do push ups and been bullied stole his food rip his clothes till one day he found a huge computer that has detail about the secret of the paint (the blue paint) till then he noticed hes in Luna. he heard the generals talk with Big Blue so he listened till it was over. And he hurried to the out side when the general spotted him and catch him with a pokeball and they sent him to the computer file while he was inside he thought he was dead but he noticed the digital boxes and he there found a daggers a dagger made from Luna (that's why his dagger is digital and has a blue outline cause of that). he tried to escape with the daggers then he saw the Slush Fighters fight Big Blue so they freed him cause even if hes inside hes heard while hes was thanking Big Blue tried to throw a pokeball to them then his daggers came out like digital and cut it and they fought together when Standrew was about to be born a big fire had happened in the hospital till a impossible happened the flame wast entering the room so they are able pull standrew and a big flaming bird entered him when he was born and all the flame were gone like nothing happened they put a x ray on him and check him carefully cause till 10 years old he was very hot and blood is boiling they gave him different medicine but it did not work on him when he surpassed 10 years old on his birth day September thirteen he was like normal temperature guy about his martial artist like moves came from his own moves and his picture with his teammates ((( HE IS THE LIGHT BLUE ONE )) check it here Copy and paste it on new tab copy it here paste it on new tab file:///C:/Documents%20and%20Settings/Owner/Desktop/New%20Folder/Beat.PNG